clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Macar (Mega Brawl)
Additionally, drops of 5-26 Essence, 5-10 Skill Points, and 4 Rift Shards have been recorded. Deck List The enemy deck may contain: (See Enemy Deck for more information.) Alphabetical Table Transcript The Many Angles - Part 2 It was a shame, Lady Macar idly noted, that a person's ability to brood was never celebrated like their other attributes. If brooding were something to be appreciated, bards would probably tell epics about Macar's ability to do so (instead of her terrifying undead army). Unsurprisingly, Macar was brooding. She sat on the Throne of the Unliving and stared off into space, dark thoughts running through her head. The repairs to the Undead Keep had finally been finished but that imbecile Aleister still had yet to be found, a fact that had fueled her foul mood for a while. Add in the fact that Silas had yet to complete his mission to fetch the Sword of Many Angles and the sullen anger around the Undead Queen was palpable. Macar drummed her fingers on the skull at the end of an armrest and grimaced. IF the assassin didn't return soon, she might have to take a more direct approach and go after the Priest of the Sword herself. Around that point, the Empress of Suffering noticed the muffled sounds of... what was that? It reminded her of when children ran around banging pots and pans together. Had one of the newly reborn dead gotten into the kitchens before wandering out into the halls? The Dead Queen stood and beckoned for one of her honor guard to investigate the strange clamor. The zombie soldier marched towards the throne room's door and was about to open it when the doors exploded off their hinges, catching the guard and knocking him several feet to the side. Fragments of wood and metal flew across the room shredding several of the undead guards standing at attention. When the debris cleared from the air, Macar looked at the entrance. There, in the ruined doorway stood Andrea, High Priestess of the Sword. The two stared at one another for a long moment. Macar realized there was something.... different about Andrea since the last time they'd encountered one another. The priest had always been strong, but now she was brimming with power. Her features had changed, too; Macar wouldn't have recognized the woman if it weren't for her signature armor. In Andrea's clenched fist, the Sword of Many Angles gleamed wickedly. She looked down at the weapon and smiled. "Heard you were looking for this." Macar grimaced: The Sword of Many Angles was capable of negating even the strongest magic, which meant that if she was going to take it from Andrea then she would have to get her hands dirty. Her hands snaked up to the crown of knives atop her head and plucked out two of the blades. She spun them idly, until she was comfortable with their weight in her hands. She nodded to herself and looked back up at Andrea, still standing at the top of the stairs. Andrea raised the Sword of Many Angles into a ready position. "Come on then. If you're hard enough." Macar was faster than Andrea would have ever expected, but the Empress of Suffering's technique was a bit rusty compared to that of someone who fought monsters on a regular basis. She feinted left and Macar fell for it, overextending herself to block the attack, which gave Andrea the opening she needed. Andrea's armored boot lashed out and kicked her enemy square in the chest, sending her sprawling. Before the sic should sic pick herself up, Macar found the Sword of Many Angles leveled against her throat. "Enough." It wasn't loud, but the word spread through the air, much like a drop of black ink in a glass of water. It spread out across the room until everyone heard it. Andrea turned her head, looking over her shoulder. There, standing in the mirror behind the Throne of the Unliving was an ageless man with a mohawk made of ice. His eyes glowed a faint blue, and he looked more than a little angry. The Priest of the Sword made an irritated sound, letting the tip of her blade drop away from Lady Macar's throat. "And who exactly are you?" The man folded his arms and the rest of the throne room faded from the reflection in the mirror. Instead, endless shelves of books appeared behind him. "He is the Librarian." Macar spoke slowly, much like one would talk to an idiot child. "The guardian of the Kokytos Library." That caused Andrea to draw up short. The Kokytos Library was one of those places everyone told stories about, but no one had actually visited. If legends were to be believed, its endless shelves contained every piece of knowledge. The Librarian shifted his weight. He flexed his fingers and a book materialized in his open hand. "The Sword must be lost, so that it may be found." Andrea bristled. "Why?" The Librarian lifted his hand to show Andrea the cover of the book he held. It was bound in simple black leather, but THE CHRONICLE OF WEST KRUNA was stamped in gold across the surface. "History says so." Lady Macar stood and brushed herself off. "There are certain occurrences throughout time that must be guaranteed if our world is to survive." She pointed towards the mirror. "The Kokytos Library contains the histories of all the worlds, and the Librarian sometimes reaches out through trusted associates to ensure crucial events happen." Andrea looked at the crystal blade. "And if I don't give up the Sword?" "Then the world will die." The Librarian's tone was flat; he was stating a certainty. Like it was already in the past for him. "Not today, not tomorrow, not even a century from when you are now. But it will happen, billions will die, and more worlds will fall. All for the want of your sword." Andrea raised the Sword and stared at its faceted surface, willing it to show her what would happen if the weapon stayed in her possession. Images blazed across the crystal blade, showing a terrifying future: West Kruna was a barren wasteland, stalked by nightmare beings. It was only a few seconds before she stopped looking, but what she saw would stay with her for a lifetime. Andrea dropped her head and held the Sword of Many Angles out to Lady Macar, pommel first. Macar, for her part, gently took the weapon and nodded in thanks to the Priest of the Sword. Andrea looked back at the Librarian, fixing him with a solid glare. "Next time, just ask." Without another word, she spun on her heel and stalked out of the throne room. Macar looked to the Librarian and raised an eyebrow. "Where does she go from here?" The Librarian laid the book down on a nearby table and shook his head. "She has her own part to play in the Wayfarer's journey, but her role has changed every time I read the Chronicle. Sometimes she helps heal the land, sometimes she blocks the Wayfarer's path, and sometimes they work in parallel of each other." The man frowned, staring down at the book. "It is a most vexing read." His eyes then snapped up, fixing onto the Sword of Many Angles and he nodded at the weapon. "You remember what to do?" "I could never forget." Those glowing blue eyes locked onto Macar's green ones, and the Librarian gave her a small smile. "As always, my friend, thank you." With that the image in the mirror faded until only the throne room's reflection remained. Macar turned and began walking out of the throne room. With a gesture, her undead honor guard fell in behind her. Vihar, her lich advisor appeared in the doorway just before she reached it. "My lady?" His words were polite, though he was clearly surprised to see the Undead Queen leading a troupe of walking corpses like they were headed for battle. "You are to run the keep while I'm gone." "And how long will that be?" "I don't know, honestly." Her pace didn't slow as she moved past her advisor. "I don't think anyone has ever walked to the Drowned Islands before." Category:Mega Brawl Monsters Category:Undead